


A Day at the Fair

by Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I haven't forgotten, M/M, Mabifica fluff in upcoming chap 2 holla, Multi, about my other series I swear, but its cute, carnival prompt, fair??, i just wanted some fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The misadventures of two couples throughout their trip to the local fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

 

It was supposed to be a normal evening, a normal day, a normal date. Dipper sighed as his now long term boyfriend dragged him around, arms linked together as he marched. They went to the ball toss game, and of course Bill absolutely had to try it. Dipper shielded his eyes with his hands, only uncovering then when Bill announced something asinine, lifting his head and squinting his eyes only to be greeted by a ball nailing him in the jaw.

 

“I’m sorry!” Bill announced once again for the umpteenth time, Dipper was holding ice to his jaw and simply rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s fine Bill, you’ve done worse” He was rewarded with a whine from the needy demon. They wandered around the fair, chattering and eventually stumbling to the ferris wheel. Dipper felt dread pile up as Bill grabbed his wrist, tugging him over wide smile playing on his lips. Dipper dropped his ice onto the ground as they got into the line, he shuffled awkwardly as he waited. A female couple climbed into their seat and then it was their turn. Dipper took a deep breath and braced himself for the shitstorm that was about to begin.

 

Evidently you would assume the demon who spent over 99% of their time suspended in the air to _not_ have a fear of heights.

 

Dipper rubbed his temples, trying to ease the oncoming headache as his eyes darted over to the demon beside him, who was currently leaning over the edge, staring in horror at the ground got further and further away from his grasp.

 

“What is this Pinetree!” The demon demanded answers and Dipper didn’t have the energy to supply him with anything that wasn’t sarcastic.

 

“It’s a ride, Bill” He tried his best to keep any attitude out of his voice but only managed to make it worse. His partner pulled back, plopping down beside him making their seat rock. Dipper glanced up with only the slightest hint of worry before fixing his attention back to the demon. “Bill!” He shot him a confused look, pout on his lips. “Be careful, please.” Every word Dipper uttered had weight to it, he leaned back, taking a deep breath as the ride stopped.

 

_Of course_. Dipper groaned audibly, head craning back as he rolled his eyes. Bill took this as the evident cue to see how badly he could fuck things up. The answer was a lot. Dipper was up the instant he felt the seat tipping too far forward, arms wrapping around Bill’s torso to keep him in place, which of course earned protests. Bill whined and pleaded, but once the ride started moving again he shot back to his seat.

 

They clambered off and Dipper was trying to gather his bearing, holding his head in his hands, and blinking at the lack of noise from his lover. He turned his head to see Bill attempting to reboard the ride. With a groan he trudged over and pried him away, once again earning complaints and protests.

  
Even if Dipper wouldn’t admit it, he did have a good time today.


End file.
